


The One That (nearly) Got Away

by JohnxStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Tentabulges, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxStrider/pseuds/JohnxStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat want John, and they'll do whatever it takes to get him.</p><p>x</p><p>The first chapter is basically a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Um I'm sorry? I don't support rape at all or anything but I have this thing for torturing/hurting John so...
> 
> Also idk how tentabulges work

"Ready?"

"Fuck yes."

Dave and Karkat stared down from the balcony, looking down at where John was standing, painting by the garden. They had a great view of his nice little ass thanks to those tight shorts. The two smirked at each other before heading down the stairs. Both had been lusting after John for a while, so why not get him together? It was easier too.

"Hey Egderp." Dave came up from behind John, startling the boy. He dropped his paintbrush, but Karkat picked it up and handed it to him with an eye roll.

"Hi guys! What's up!" John smiled widely at the two of them. His blue eyes sparkled from behind crookedly placed glasses and his smooth white legs glistened in the sun. Dave and Karkat noticed all of this, gazes becoming more predatory than anything, but John was oblivious to this.

"We've been thinking for a while now..." Dave started off as he wrapped an arm around John's shoulders. He noticed the flush that painted the pale cheeks and chuckled to himself.

"...That you deserve a reward." Karkat finished, getting pretty close to John as well. The boy's cheeks were a definite shade of red, and getting darker.

"I-I don't need a reward, guys!" John laughed a little uneasily as he put down the brush.

"Oh yes you do." They both said at once, and looked at each other before nodding. It was time.

Dave grabbed John and flung him over one shoulder. He yelped, but Karkat shoving a gag in the boy’s mouth quickly cut off the sound. John's eyes widened in surprise and he squirmed, but it was pointless. Dave carried him up the stairs and into the master bedroom that none of them occupied. But today, it was all set up.

Dave tossed John onto the bed, who quickly ripped the gag out of his mouth and looked at them with slightly fearful eyes.

"What are you two doing?" He asked slowly. Dave slipped off his shirt as Karkat locked the bedroom door. The troll then took off his shirt and pants. Dave's pants soon came off after that.

"O-ok, I'm getting out of here!" Johns stood up, but Karkat pushed him back onto the bed, glaring. "Take off your clothes." He demanded. The boy's jaw dropped.

"Are you insane?!" Was his only response. The troll glanced at Dave, who came over and helped pin the boy down. Together, they ripped off John's shorts, boxers, and shirt. The ebony had started to scream, and Karkat fetched the gag, shoving it back in the boy's mouth.  

Dave had tied his wrists and ankles to the four corners of the bed already. He watched John's face, and seeing the tears rise in his eyes, he went over, stroking his cheek.

"Shh, shh. We won't hurt you." The blonde told his friend. There was pure fear in those blue eyes he loved so much. Dave glanced at Karkat, who had the lube bottle in one hand, a proper gag in the other. He pulled out the current one from John's mouth, and a sob escaped his lips before the strap on gag went on.

He struggled, but the ropes held him steady, and he was starting to cry again.

"Shut the fuck up." Karkat coated his finger in lube and shoved it into the boy's entrance. He squirmed and thrashed around, screaming as Karkat inserted two more fingers at once. But his screams were muffled to soft yells thanks to the gag.

"Go easy on him." Dave stroked John's cheek and kissed his forehead. He ran his gaze over the sweet, supple flesh in front of him, and smiled. The boy shifted in discomfort as Karkat began to finger him with three digits. His claws hurt but didn't rip the inside skin.

The pain was still there, as Karkat was rough. He soon removed his fingers and raked his claws down John's chest. He screamed around the gag in pain, and the troll smirked, leaning down and dragging his tongue over the now marred skin. He lapped up all the blood before saying to Dave, "Who should go first?"

"I will, because you're scaring him." Dave took off his boxers as he met John's teary, terrified gaze. They both knew what was coming next.

Dave coated his member with lube, applying a generous amount, before positioning himself in front of John's entrance. The boy cried through his gag, a few helpless 'Dave's' coming out, but it didn't stop the blonde from pushing himself into his tied up friend. The boy thrashed around desperately, but escape was futile. 

Dave moaned quietly as he began to thrust into John. Tears streamed down the ebony's cheeks as forced gasps of pleasure passed through his lips. At the same time, Karkat's tentabulge had unsheathed, and he climbed on top of John, removing his gag and shoving the bulge into the open mouth. John's eyes widened. The troll gripped the thick black locks and narrowed his eyes.

"Suck." He commanded. John slowly allowed the whole thing to enter his mouth, gagging slightly. His body shook thanks to the constant thrusting of Dave. Karkat moaned and hissed in pleasure as the boy sucked on him. In a few minutes, red and white entered John through two different holes. He gasped for breath when the tentabulge was pulled out of his mouth. 

The two older teens both stood in front of the bed, panting softly and surveying their prize. John shivered under their gazes, his squirming constant.

"P-please, let me go." He whispered, voice wavering. Karkat smirked, going into the bathroom to get something. Dave smiled and shook his head as the troll came back with a ten-inch vibrator. He inserted it into the boy all the one with one push. A scream echoed around the room, and more tears rolled down tear stained cheeks. 

"Karkat." Dave's tone was one of warning, and the troll sighed, switching on the vibration effect to 3. John started to tremble, shifting more and more. Dave started to jerk himself off upon watching the sight. After a few minutes, the vibration was upped a few notches. A small moan escaped the boy's lips, and his back arched.

"Look at that. He fucking likes it." Karkat snorted, and John's cheeks flushed. A few more forced moans later, his member was throbbing. Karkat pulled out the vibrator and set it off to the side.

"My turn." The troll stated as he went around to John's lower half, positioning himself in. Dave climbed on top of John. The two had switched their previous positions.  

John's frightful blue eyes pleaded with Dave as the blonde pushed his member into his mouth. Karkat's tentabulge slid into the boy's opening, and he grunted in pleasure. As he felt the bulge writhe inside of him, John started to squirm and thrash once more, all while sucking Dave off. Moan, pants, groans, and gasps filled the room, along with the musky smell of sweat. 

John squeezed his eyes shut and wished for it all to be over. In a few minutes it was. Hot, sticky fluids filled him up, and he gasped in pain as he tried to swallow Dave's semen. When the two teens had gotten off, out, and a little away from him, he gasped, "P-please. No m-more."

"Just one more thing that I think you'll like." Dave said, and glanced at Karkat. They both kneeled on either side of the bed John was tied to, and started to lick at his member. The boy gasped, his back arching.

"N-no!" He whimpered, thrashing. He soon gave into the pleasure, eyes falling half shut as forced moans and pants passed through his lips. The two teens worked at John's member, bobbing their heads quickly and flicking their tongues in a rapid fashion. John released onto his own stomach in a minute or so.

Dave and Karkat stood up, surveying the boy. He was covered in sweat, his small, slashed and slighly bloody chest rising and falling with the effort of breathing. His stomach was covered in his own fluid. His face was flushed and stained with tears, and his glasses were crooked. His blue eyes were dull.

As Dave untied him, John curled up into a ball and began to cry. Dave pulled the ebony into his lap and stroked his hair, ignoring how John flinched from his touch.

"It's ok. Shhh. I got you." He cooed, trying to soothe the crying boy. Karkat knelt by John and gently rubbed his back, mindful of his claws.

"Shh. You're ours now, and we'll always take care of you."

"That's fucking right. Ours forever."

 


	2. The New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules and then bad stuff for John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments...  
> Also, Karkat has more of the black romance thing for John, while Dave has the red romance thing for John.

When John woke up, he was laying in his own bed. He had been showered, because his hair was slightly damp, and dressed in fresh clothes--pajamas. He sat up as he felt his chest; the cuts were bandaged neatly.

The memories of yesterday flooded into his brain, and he started to cry again, before slowly getting up and peering out of the room, wincing in pain. As he slowly walked down the hall to where Dave's room was, the said teen was just leaving his room. He saw the frightened boy and smiled, slowly approaching him.

"Hey sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Dave's words were genuine, as far as John could tell. He bit his lip and nodded, smiling a tiny bit when Dave walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He nearly flinched but melted into the embrace. 

"I bet you're hungry. Karkat's heating up some pizza, and we can all discuss over dinner, ok?" 

John wondered what they were going to discuss, and starting to tremble once more. Dave quickly scooped up the boy and carried him downstairs. He clung to the older teen's neck before he was carefully deposited into a chair. Karkat was working in the kitchen, and smirked as he glanced at John. The boy shifted in discomfort at the smirk, glancing at Dave, who smiled gently.

Karkat placed the pizza on the table. John didn't touch it, even when the other two had taken their food. He wasn't hungry, not after what he had been through. He shook at the thought of it. 

"Eat." Karkat narrowed his eyes at the boy, who flinched and mumbled, "I'm not hungry." The troll narrowed his eyes further, but relaxed after Dave shot him a look. John slowly took a slice of pizza and started to nibble on it.

"So. You're ours now, and we need to set some rules." Karkat said after a pause. John put down his slice and glared.

"I am not an object, I don't belong to anyone." He spit out, and Dave sighed, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You don't have a choice, babe." The blonde sighed and told his best friend, whose lip trembled.

"You cannot ever leave this fucking house without our permission. Ever. You have to listen to whatever we say, and do whatever we ask. If you screw up, I get to punish you." The troll smiled maliciously at John, who opened his mouth to protest then fell silent. He nodded meekly, looking down. Dave squeezed his hand again.

"That's right, you get the point. Good, John." Dave smiled slightly as he took a bite of his pizza. Karkat just gave a small snort and rolled his eyes before continuing on with the rules.

"When we want you, don't struggle or we'll make it ten times more painful for you, more than it already is. And if either of us catch you touching a computer or a phone or any sort of device without permission, I'll bleed you dry, got it? That means no communication, whether it is verbal or digital or physical. You may choose either one of us to sleep with, or you can sleep on your own, in your bed."

John swallowed hard and nodded. He slowly ate his food. By the time they were all done, it was around 8 pm. Dave had let the boy pick a movie, and all three of them were cuddled up on the couch, watching some shitty Nic Cage movie. John was in the middle of the two, leaning more on the blonde while he popped gushers into his mouth.

His strategy for what had happened yesterday was to forget. To just pretend he hadn't been raped. And like right now, it was easily imaginable. He grew sleepy over the duration of the film, and soon fell asleep. Dave scooped him up and carried him to his bed. He laid the boy down before getting in beside him. He knew Karkat was jealous, but he didn't care.

John woke up in the middle of the night to get some water to drink, after waking up from a silent nightmare. He crept down the stairs and searched for a glass of water, accidentally knocking it off the counter. He gasped as the glass shattered, backing up. Hearing footsteps, he glanced up in fear to see Karkat, clad in only a pair of sweatpants, glaring from the shards of the glass to John.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to!" John whimpered softly as the taller male grabbed him by the hair and dragged him upstairs. The boy started to cry, and the troll's lips curved into a smirk upon hearing those pitiful wails of agony. He threw John onto the floor of his room and closed and locked the door.

John got up and backed up, eyes wide in terror as Karkat pinned him to the wall. His breath came in soft pants as he waited, waited for his punishment.                                                   


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title goes! Plus a movie scene and Karkat torturing poor John some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a long time to write! Sorry everyone~!

John thrashed around and whimpered. He was currently completely naked and helpless, as Karkat was standing in front of him with a whip. He wasn't stupid; he knew if he moved or made a wrong move he'd be hit, so he stayed perfectly still. Tears ran down his face, as he was terrified.

"What's my name?" The troll asked in a calm voice, and John swallowed hard, trying to figure out what exactly he wanted as an answer.

"I'm getting impatient." Karkat brought the whip down on the boy's chest. He flinched and gave a soft cry of pain.

For the cry, the roll hit him with the whip. John cried out again and was rapidly flogged until he fell to his knees, sobbing and calling for Dave. This seemed to anger the troll greatly, because he grabbed John by the hair and yanked him around so his ass was facing Karkat.

In another few minutes, his tentabulge was shoved into the boy. He screamed loudly and sobbed louder as it writhed inside of him. It hurt, oh god, it hurt. Karkat was so rough.

When the troll had taken his fill, he pulled out of John with a grunt. Covered in blood and crying hard, he curled up into a ball and sniffled. Karkat promptly ejected him. By this time, he crawled to Dave's room and prayed he would help him. He was in luck, for once: the blonde was highly concerned about his wounds. 

John got into the shower with a nearly naked Dave, who washed him with soap and rinsed away all the blood. He wrapped John in a fluffy white towel and carried him to his bedroom. He applied cream to the wounds then helped John change into a fresh set of pajamas.

Dave laid the boy down and got in beside him, cuddling him until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, it hurt John to walk, so the blonde carried him downstairs and set him on the table. Karkat was watching them with laser eyes, growling quietly under his breath. John flinched whenever the troll passed him, and didn't look into his eyes. He silently ate the waffles prepared and drank his milk. Once he was done, he helped the other two clear up the kitchen.

They all sat on the couch, John clinging to Dave. Karkat narrowed his eyes as they launched into another group meeting about what to do today. Dave and the troll argued back and forth for a while until John shyly, nervously, broke in.

"Can we go to the movies..?" He asked timidly, and Dave nodded. Karkat rolled his eyes but agreed anyways. Once everyone was dressed they headed into the car, Dave driving. Karkat and John sat in the back because the front seat had papers littered all about.  Every so often, the troll would send the blue-eyed teen a smirk, which made him whimper and move away. He assumed that was the reaction Karkat wanted anyways: fear. 

When they reached the theater, Dave parked and got out along with the other two. They bought the tickets, and the blonde got popcorn for all three of them. He got apple juice for himself. Karkat got coke. John shyly requested a pack of candy, which Dave happily bought for him.

"You know I'll spoil you, John. Anything you want, I'll get." He wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. He blushed and took the candy packet from him. Dave didn't release him as they walked to the right viewing room, Karkat trailing behind and looking pissed off as usual. 

They soon found seats, and the movie started soon after that. About halfway through the movie, John had to use the bathroom, so Karkat offered to take him. The boy started to refuse, but the troll was already dragging him down the stairs and to the bathroom. He should have known better; as soon as they reached the bathroom, Karkat locked them both in an empty stall and smirked devilishly at John.

John backed away, starting to tremble as he was pinned to the wall. Harsh bites and vicious kisses were placed to his neck, and he dug his nails into his palm in order not to cry out, as he knew he would get punished for it.

One hand trailed up his shirt, pinching and twisting his nipples, and the other went down his pants but not his boxers, palming and teasing him. John whimpered, unable to stop himself from bucking his hips into the troll's hand. He gave a light chuckle as he kissed John roughly.

"K-Karkat-" John whimpered, not sure if he wanted the troll to stop or to keep going. After a few more minutes of intense kisses and teasing, Karkat pulled away. He could see John's boner and smirked, exiting the stall. The smaller male followed him, pulling up his shirt. The only reason the troll had stopped was because he didn't want to bulge to unsheathe at this moment. collar to hide the marks Karkat had made.

Dave looked up when the other two walked back up the stairs and into their seats. John still had to go to the bathroom, as he never got a chance thanks to Karkat't attack. the blonde noticed the freshly made marks on the boy's neck and sighed to himself, but didn't say anything. He just held John's hand for the duration of the movie. 


	4. Ecstacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat tortures John with a sex toy. Dave comes to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, guys!

When they got home from the movie, Dave had some bills and stuff to sort out, so he left the house and went to the bank. John had planned on taking a nap, but as soon as he put his hand on the railing of the stairs, Karat was behind him, growling in his ear.

"Strip and go to the bedroom." 

John swallowed hard but knew better than to disobey the troll. He trudged up the stairs and walked into the bedroom, reluctantly shedding his clothes. His cheeks flushed a light pink as Karat entered the room and closed the door behind him. The troll grabbed John by the hair and forced him onto the bed, making the raven-haired boy cry out in pain.

"Shut up." He fetched rope, typing John eagle spread to the four corners of the large bed. Uncomfortable, John watched with wide eyes as Karkat brought out a bottle of lube and a strange, dildo type thing. It looked like a cross between an anal plug and a vibrator.

"You know what this is?" When John shook his head, the troll went on to show him. He coated it with a light layer of lube and pushed it into John, plugging up his ass. The boy gave a little moan, shifting uncomfortably at how big it was. He shifted it around inside of John until it rested against his prostrate. 

Karat held up a remote and pressed a button. The device began to vibrate inside of the boy, eliciting a small gasp from his mouth. Smirking, Karat pressed another button and it began to rotate inside of him, stimulating even more noises.

"A-ah-" John's back arched and he whimpered. Karkat pulled down his pants and went over, practically sitting on John's face. He pressed his nook to his face, relishing in the squirming that came from the boy. 

"Eat me out and I might untie you." He demanded, and let out a moan when he felt John's tongue hesitantly slide over the surface of his nook and plunge into him. 

"Ah, fuck-" Karkat grunted and pressed his full weight on John, suffocating his face. The boy squirmed and thrashed, tongue buried deep inside Karkat. The result was the troll cumming all over his face. He sat there for ten more seconds, loving how John's thrashing grew more erratic. Finally, he got off of him.

John's face was covered in the sticky red genetic fluid that had squirted from Karkat's nook and he was panting heavily. Karkat started to finger himself at the sight as he turned up the vibration level on the device inside of John. The raven-haired boy moaned and arched his back, panting heavily.

"I-I-" He came hard, coating his stomach with his own white fluids. He expected Karkat to untie him, as he had fulfilled his part of the deal, and gave a cry of surprise as the vibrator was upped a few more notches.

"Y-you said-" He gasped out, trembling as Karkat made sure the dildo was pressing against his prostrate. 

"I lied. See you in a few hours." Karkat smirked and left the room, locking it behind him.

"W-wait I-ah!" John's body shook as he came again, once again spraying his stomach in his own fluids.

Three hours later, Dave entered the front door and frowned when he noticed Karkat, alone on the couch. He set the mail down on the counter and stood in front of the troll, his arms crossed.

"Where's John?" He asked. When Karkat shrugged, he knew something was up. He walked upstairs rather fast and noticed the main bedroom door was closed. He unlocked it and went inside.

John was tied to the bed, some plug-like thing up his ass and vibrating. His eyes were glazed over, a thin trail of drool moved down his chin, and broken whimpers and gasps were escaping his lips. His whole body was trembling and shaking constantly. Dave swore and quickly yanked the thing out of John, gingerly untying him. The boy collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes and whimpering quietly. 

"John? Are you ok? John, sweetie!" Dave shook him, and when he only got a shaking of the body as an answer, scooped him up. He walked to his bathroom and closed the door before setting John down in the bath. He turned on the water to a warm setting and made sure the ravenette was awake before quickly going downstairs, yelling Karkat's name.

"You motherfucker. I told you not to overwhelm him!" Dave shoved the troll back onto the couch as he tried to stand. 

"I didn't. He was enjoying himself, wasn't he?" Karkat smirked up at Dave, making the blonde's blood pressure rise. He pursed his lips and turned on his heel, going back upstairs. John was in the bath full of warm water, eyes less glazed over but still a little breathless.

"Dave?" He whispered as the blonde walked in. 

"Yeah, it's me babe." He smiled and sat on the edge of the tub, starting to wipe away the cum from the boy's stomach. He washed the red genetic material from John's face and started to soap his body. 

Dave finished bathing him and got a warm towel from the dryer, wrapping it around John as he pulled him from the bathtub. He scooped the boy up bridal style, feeing a pang in his chest when he felt John's slender form tremble against his chest. He carried him to his room and shut the door behind them. He changed John into a pair of boxers and a shirt of his, laying him down on the bed gently.

"Lay down with me?" John looked up at Dave with his innocent blue eyes that tore at the blonde's heart. He nodded and curled up next to the boy, pulling him close to his chest. John snuggled into him, soon falling asleep, leaving Dave to stroke those messy black locks he loved so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing smut please kill me


End file.
